


The Power of Three

by Vikki93



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikki93/pseuds/Vikki93
Summary: The story of Kirk, Spock, and McCoy





	The Power of Three

Jim remembered the way Spock looked at him at the academy. They were both the same. Both would try to catch a glimpse of the other and would turn away quickly if they managed. Their first year on the Enterprise was similar. Jim grew into the habit of turning a corner if Spock came down the corridor; Spock would accordingly turn to his science station when the Captain came on the bridge. Problems between them were not uncommon. Jim was cocky and often over confident; Spock was painfully logical, and they often went head to head. By the end of the five year mission, they had grown inseparable. They were not just friends; they were undoubtedly in love.

Spock's Vulcan nature called him home. He was to perform the Koli-nahr, the Vulcan ritual of removing all emotion. Jim had let him go. He understood Spock's nature and had accepted it long ago. So with a brave face Jim commended Spock on his service and watched him leave surrounded by his crew. What they didn't see was Jim that night, crying onto the supporting shoulder of Leonard McCoy.

During the V'Ger crisis, Jim was informed of a shuttle approaching the Enterprise with crew aboard offering support. He had accepted it. It was not the same aboard the Enterprise. She had been redesigned and, while the majority of his crew had returned, it was not right to look at the science station and see Decker sitting there. He faced away from the Turbolift but heard it open. He did not turn around until he heard Sulu say "Why, its Mr Spock!" Jim shot around quickly. Standing in the doorway was Spock, standing decidedly still. A cold welcome. He was more logical than he had been and the feelings between them had returned to the awkward way they had been in the academy. Jim cried alone that night. Spock had returned but their love hadn't. Until sickbay. Spock lay incredibly still. Jim had nearly lost him. "Jim, this simple feeling, is beyond V'Gers comprehension." They clasped each other's hands. They remembered. They swore to never let go.

Khan's return had proved catastrophic. He was stopped. He was killed. But Jim could not celebrate. All he could see was his fiancé – his T'hy'la – behind glass, dying and reassuring Jim of his love. "I have and always shall be your friend." Spock made a Vulcan salute and pressed it to the glass. On the other side, Jim pressed his hand over Spock's. But he did not feel the warmth of his Vulcan's hand, only the cold of the barrier which separated them forever. "Live Long and Prosper." Jim wanted to do neither without Spock.

Jim had lost Spock once. He had returned. Now he was back again. The Genesis planet had restored him and Vulcan was retraining him. But he was not his Spock. He could not remember the time they had spent together. Jim could look at Spock, talk to him, touch his hand, but could not be with him. After travelling in time and saving the world, Spock visited Jim in his home. Jim was surprised but invited him in. Spock spoke confidently. "We had an arrangement I believe, Captain." Jim stood silent and saddened. "Yes Spock" "An Earth wedding?" Jim nodded. A tear fell. He looked to the ground. He only looked up again when he felt Spock's long fingers under his chin forcing his head up. Jim's tear soaked eyes stared into Spock's deep pupils. A kiss. A hug. A wedding. A promise kept. A love restored. McCoy knew this day would come. He happily accepted their offer and proudly stood by them as best man.

Their love remained strong. As friends they were close. Engaged, they were inseparable. Married, they were totally interdependent; one could not exist without the other. "I thought I was going to die out there." "Impossible", the Vulcan replied, "you were never alone." And he never was.

It was the year 2293. Jim was excited. He was to attend the maiden voyage of the NCC 1701 USS Enterprise – B. "Travel safely my T'hy'la." "Don't worry about me Spock, I'll be fine." He threw his husband a cocksure grin. Spock would never forget the happiness on Jim's face for the rest of his life.

The memorial was long. Many had come to pay their respects to the late James T Kirk, killed in a tragic accident on the Enterprise – B. Spock sat on a park bench when it was finished, remembering that grin. The last time he had seen him. McCoy sat next to him and gently took his hand. For the first time in his life, Spock unashamedly embraced human emotion and cried uncontrollably into the hug of McCoy.

It was 78 years before Spock learned the truth. Captain Jean-Luc Picard had returned and told the world of the Nexus and the bravery of the assumed deceased James Tiberius Kirk, a starship captain to the end who had died in the cause of justice in the Nexus. Spock could barely believe that his beloved had been alive somewhere and he had not known. He cursed himself and his long life for making him live 78 years without Jim.

McCoy, an incredibly old man by this point, heard the news of the Vulcan's death shortly after the news that Picard brought. Spock had made himself ill. He had lost the will to live and this time McCoy could not convince him that Jim would want him to continue. He had lived through Spock's death once and cried at the thought of doing it again.

Spock had left him a note. It was brief but said all it needed to say; "Forgive me old friend. It is illogical but I hope now to return to my T'hy'la." McCoy wept for weeks over his friends.

Before the Enterprise was decommissioned, he requested one last look. It was not their Enterprise but it was the Enterprise. If their presence was anywhere, it would be on the bridge. He stood alone with his memories; the missions, the laughter, the sadness, their wedding, their deaths. He turned to leave but before he did, he noticed two plain bands of gold. Wedding rings. One lay on the Captain's chair and the other on the science station. They were here. They were home. They were happy. McCoy smiled as a tear fell. He would see his friends again, one day.

He stepped onto the bridge. The blue shirt which had faded over the years was new again. The Enterprise had not been redesigned; she was their Enterprise. Uhura sat at her communications station, Chekov and Sulu sat at the helm, Spock sat at his science station and Captain James T Kirk sat in the centre. Jim and Spock each wore a wedding ring, the same ones McCoy had seen on the Enterprise –E. Jim and Spock turned to him and smiled; Jim, the cocksure smile they had seen so many times before; Spock, the smile of a being who knows it is illogical but didn't care. He hadn't believed that he would return to his T'hy'la. He had hoped. And hope had prevailed over logic. So now he smiled brightly. McCoy smiled back. They were soon bickering as they had always done. A tear fell from McCoy. He was home and he knew that he would never lose them again.


End file.
